


Przed odsłoną

by Rzan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Forum Imaginarium, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: T.K. Sakura<br/>Oryginał: Before the Reveal<br/>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Przed odsłoną

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Reveal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120406) by T.K. Sakura. 



> Autor: T.K. Sakura  
> Oryginał: Before the Reveal  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

Seto Kaiba wiedział, że ten dzień w końcu nadejdzie; wiedział, że nie mogą ciągle tego ukrywać. Wiedział, że jego kochanek nie będzie chciał kłamać swoimi przyjaciołom. Ale dlaczego Seto musiał przy nim być właśnie w momencie, kiedy Yami powie reszcie, że są razem?   
  
Yami uśmiechnął się lekko kręcąc głową.  
  
\- Ta noc mogła skończyć się o wiele lepiej - zauważył Seto. - Chcesz wiedzieć jak? Mogła skończyć się mną nie musiejącym ustawiać Kundla do pionu albo nie musielibyśmy siłą wyciągać mojego drogiego buta z tyłka Hondy.  
  
\- Albo mogła zakończyć się tobą dostającym najlepszym seksem orazlnym w życiu, ale tylko wtedy, gdy się zamkniesz. Teraz - parsknął Yami.  
  
Seks był bardzo mocnym motywatorem dla każdego osiemnastoletniego mężczyzny i Kaiba wcale nie był wyjątkiem.  
  
Z chrząknięciem wrócił na swoje siedzenie w limuzynie i obserwował mijające Domino City, gdy w międzyczasie palce Yamiego bawiły się jego szatynowymi włosami.


End file.
